Lexikon
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine Reihe von Drabbles und One-Shots mit unseren liebsten und den nicht so beliebten NCIS Charakteren als Hauptpersonen.
1. Lexikon

**Titel:** Lexikon

**Originaltitel:** Lexicon

**Autor:** Paw Print Pajamas

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** keins

**Rating:** K+

**Kategorie:** General  
**Inhalt:** Eine Reihe von Drabbles und One-Shots unseren liebsten und nicht so beliebten NCIS Charakteren als Hauptcharaktere.  
**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir. Die Originalgeschichte ist auf zu finden und gehört der Originalautorin.

**Ü/N:** Die Drabbles sind wirklich kurz, aber ich finde sie einfach süß. Darum auch die Übersetzung. :)

* * *

**Titel:** Lexikon  
**Wortanzahl:** 79

"Was machst du?"

"Lesen".

"Yeah, das kann ich sehen. Was liest du?"

"Ein Wörterbuch."

"Okay, ich beiß an. Warum liest du ein Wörterbuch?"

"Nun, gestern hast du mich darauf hingewesen, in Anwesenheit eines Verdächtigen, dass mein Wortschatz alles andere als herausragend ist. Ich versuche ihn durch das Lesen des Wörterbuchs zu verbessern."

"So, du versuchst also nur deinen Wortschatz zu verbessern."

"Yep. Obwohl ich glaube, dass ich ein anderes Wörterbuch brauchen. Diesem fehlt das Wort 'Erdferkel'."

Ende


	2. Schmetterling

**Titel:** Schmetterling  
**Wortanzahl:** 147

Ari Haswari war sich nicht sicher, warum er seine neuen "Freunden" gesagt hatte, dass er Angst vor Schmetterlingen hat. Er war sich bewusst, dass viele diese Kreaturen als ein Sinnbild der Unschuld sahen die sorglos in der Welt umherflatterten.

Vielleicht war es diese Unschuld, die er fürchtete. Er wusste, dass es etwas war, was er nie selbst erlebt hatte, sodass er es nicht verstand. Seine Eltern, die sind wer sie sind, hatten ihm niemals diese Möglichkeit gegeben.

Zudem war es eine Schwäche, wenn man zugab vor etwas Angst zu haben. Und das war etwas in dem seine beiden Elternteile übereinstimmten.... Ari musste erwachsen werden, um zu lernen schwach zu sein.

Er schüttelte mental seinen Kopf, ihn befreiend von den Gedanken an seine Eltern. Wenn er sie bekam, endete das niemals gut für ihn.

Und um seinetwillen hoffte Ari wirklich, dass es nur die Schmetterlinge waren.

Ende

Ü/N: Konfus? Keine Sorge, das ist mit Absicht passiert.


	3. YinYang

**Titel:** Yin-Yang  
**Wortanzahl:** 100 

Es gab ein Balance, dass Team Gibbs teilte, die unmöglich zu kopieren war. Viele hatten es versucht und viele haben versagt. Aber sie versuchten es immer wieder.

Sie verstanden nicht, dass dieses Team einzigartig war. Dass sie zusammen gekommen waren durch eine Reihe von Ereignissen, die versicherten, dass sie die Einzigen waren, die wussten was man brauchte um dieses Gleichgewicht zu halten. Niemand wusste wirklich was passierte, um dies zu ermöglichen.

Wahrscheinlich war es das Yin-Yang des Seins einer Familie, dass sie zusammenhielt. Freude und Trauer, Hoffnung und Entmutigung, Liebe und Hass. Sie glichen sich alle aus.

Ende


	4. Thaumaturgie

**Titel:** Thaumaturgie  
**Wortanzahl:** 83 

Eines Morgens wurde dieses Memo in jeder Posteingangsbox im NCIS gefunden.

AN: Mitarbeiter des NCIS 

VON: Leon Vance, Direktor des NCIS

Betreff: Magie

Sämtliche Gerüchte betreffend Senior Special Leroy Jethro Gibbs und der Nutzung von WEIßER MAGIE, SCHWARZER MAGIE, NEKROMANTIE oder jeglichen anderen Formen der THAUMATURGIE während der Dauer seiner Fälle sind falsch. Bitte kontaktiert mich via E-Mail, wenn weitere Fragen auftauchen.

Um 10:00 Uhr bereute Direktor Vance seine Entscheidung dieses Memo zu schicken und Team Gibbs lachte immer noch.

Ende

Ü/N: *giggel* Ich liebe dieses Drabbel. Hoffe ich bin nicht allein damit. ^^


	5. Quarantäne

**Titel:** Quarantäne  
**Wortanzahl:** 216 

In Quarantäne gestellt zu werden, weil man die Pest hatte, war etwas was Tony verstand, weil, nun ja, er hatte die Pest. Jetzt jedoch, wenn nichts mit ihm falsch war, würde er sich beschweren ... laut. Okay, er hätte sich beschwert, wenn jemand hier wäre. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab vor sich selbst hinzuschimpfen.

Tony interessierte es nicht wirklich, dass er in der Autopsie eingesperrt war. Isolation war Isolation und er mochte es nicht. Zumindest hätte er in Bethesda jemanden zum Reden gehabt.

"Anthony, was machst du immer noch hier?" Ducky zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie an einen Haken der Garderobe.

"Du hast mir gesagt ich soll hier bleiben", Tony sprach langsam als wenn er mit einem Kind sprechen würde. "Jeder dachte, dass der Verdächtige mir eine Art ansteckenden Infekt gegeben hat. Erinnerst du dich?" Als wenn Ducky so etwas vergessen würde.

"Mein lieber Junge, die Resultate von deinem Blut kamen schon vor Stunden zurück. Ich hab Jethro heruntergeschickt um dir zu sagen, dass du clean bist. Hast du etwa die Nacht hier verbracht?" 

Tony stürmte aus der Autopsie, wütend über das was Gibbs gemacht hat. "Sag Gibbs, dass ich mir den Tag frei nehme.

Ducky sah fassungslos, wie er ging. "Ich hoffe er bemerkt, dass es Samstag ist."

Ende


	6. Miasma

**Titel:** Miasma  
**Wortanzahl:** 229

Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Gift, dachte Ziva.

Es war eine derart langsame Art zu sterben, zumindest in diesem Fall war es so. Und schmerzhaft. Sie durfte das nicht vergessen. Was auch immer ihr gegeben wurde, ließ sie fühlen als wenn ihr ganzer Körper in Flammen stand. Es schmerzte so sehr, das sie schrie. Schreien wurde als Schwäche von ihrem Vater angesehen, aber zur Zeit kümmerte sie dies nicht. Niemand kam um sie vor dem Schmerz zu retten, aber dann wiederum erwartete sie auch niemanden.

Ziva zwang ihre Gedanken weg von den Schmerzen und wanderte zurück in eine Zeit als alles viel einfach war ... als Ari ihr Beschützer war und sie körperlichen Schmerz nicht kannte, zumindest nicht auf diesem Niveau.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass es Aris Aufgabe war ihr Englisch beizubringen. Er war immer so viel besser in dieser Sprache als sie. Er verwechselte niemals seine Redewendungen wie sie. Ari war in vielerlei Hinsicht so viel intelligenter, er gab niemals ihr gegenüber mit dieser Tatsache an ... nun ja, außer diesem einem Mal.

Ein Wort, dass er ihr beigebracht hatte, war Miasma, was ihr nicht half ihre Gedanken von dem Schmerz abzulenken, da dieses Wort, in einem gewissen Sinne, Gift bedeutet. Aber als sie an dieses Wort dachte, realisierte Ziva etwas.

Ihre Familie im NCIS war auch ein Gift, weil sie wegen ihnen sterben musste.

Ende

Ü/N: Das Wort 'Miasma' ist altertümlich und bedeutet so viel wie Gifthauch.


	7. Unerträglich

**Titel:** Unerträglich  
**Wortanzahl****:** 132 

Gibbs wusste, dass er zu spät war. Ziva war im Glauben gestorben, dass er nicht für sie kam. Sie ist gestorben und hat geglaubt, dass es ihre, seine, Schuld war. Und deshalb war der Schmerz ihres Verlustes so unerträglich für ihn. Er wollte sie retten. Ziva hatte daraufgezählt, dass er und das Team sie retten.

Er wusste, dass die Anderen behaupten würden, dass sie ihm nicht die Schuld gaben. Tony würde sich in diesen Schatten seiner Selbst verwandeln, sowie er es auch tat, als sie dachten, dass sie sie auf der _Damokles_ verloren haben. McGee würde darüber hinwegkommen, aber er würde niemals wieder der gleiche sein. Er fürchtete Abbys Reaktion am meisten. Glücklich wäre das Letzte was irgendjemand sie nennen würde.

Es war seine Schuld und dies war unerträglich.

Ende


	8. Schokolade

**Titel:** Schokolade  
**Wortanzahl:** 52 

Es war überall. Auf dem Boden. An der Wand. Es war sogar etwas an der Decke. Am meisten jedoch war es auf dem schlafen Kleinkind in der leeren Badewanne.

"Jethro, warum um Gottes Willen hast du Kelly eine Flasche Schokoladensirup gegeben?", schalt Shannon mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ende


	9. Normal

**Titel:** Normal  
**Wortanzahl:** 185

Abby weinte als Jenny sie hielt. Ziva rieb unbeholfen ihren Rücken. Diese Drei hatten seit den letzten beiden Stunden so gesessen.

"Okay", sagte Jenny, "kannst du uns noch einmal sagen was passiert ist?"

"Rick hat sich von mir getrennt, weil ich nicht normal bin. Er hat mich nur gedatet, weil er mit jemanden, der eine 'wilde Ader' hat, experimentieren wollte, bevor er sich niederlässt."

Ziva, die sich eindeutig unwohl fühlte bei diesem Teil des Tröstens von Abby, stand auf. "Gib mir ein paar Minuten um meine Büroklammer zu holen und dann werden wir Rick eine Lektion erteilen. Okay?"

Abby wischte sich ihre Augen, ihren Mascara und Eyeliner auf ihren Wangen verschmierend. "Es ist okay, Ziva. Du brauchst das nicht machen." Ziva schmollte. "Ich habe hier unten Büroklammern." 

Ziva zog eine lächelnde Abby auf die Füße. Jenny saß für einen Moment auf den Futon sich wundernd, was gerade passiert war. Als sie sich jedoch erinnerte, was Ziva alles mit einer Büroklammer machen konnte, ging sie ihnen nach.

"Mädels, ich denke das ist keine so gute Idee." 

Nein, keine von diesen Drei war normal.

Ende


	10. Harmlos

**Titel:** Harmlos  
**Wortanzahl:** 89

Ich bin nicht harmlos. Ich bin mehr als nur ein Computerfreak. Sie haben mir nicht meine Marke gegeben, sodass ich den ganzen Tag hinter einem Schreibtisch sitze. Wenn dies der Fall wäre, hätte ich in Norfolk oder unten in der Internetkriminalität bleiben können. Ich bin eine Feldagent.

So was ist, wenn ich kein ausgebildeter Killer wie Ziva bin oder furchtlos wie Tony oder fokussiert wie Gibbs. Ich habe meine eigenen Fähigkeiten ... die nichts mit einem Computer zu tun haben.

Ich bin nicht McGee, der harmlose.

Ende


	11. Unbesungen

**Titel:** Unbesungen  
**Wortanzahl:** 184

Als Kind tragen unsere Helden Umhänge und Strumpfhosen. Sie verrichten unmögliche Aufgaben mit übernatürlichen Kräften (nun ja, abgesehen von Batman, aber er hatte all diese coolen Gadgets) und retten die Situation, selbst wenn du denkst, das dies vielleicht das Ende ist.

Wenn wir ein wenig älter werden, beginnen wir Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und all die anderen, die wir im Fernsehen sehen, zu unseren Helden mitzuzählen. Uns wird beigebracht, dass sie, da sie ins Fernsehen kamen, unsere Verehrung verdienen, für das Verrichten von fast unmöglichen Aufgaben. In der Regel tun sie es auch, wenn gleich wir in diesem jungen Alter nicht immer unterscheiden können zwischen die, die nur ihren 5-Minuten-Ruhm suchen, und die, welche ins Rampenlicht gezwungen wurden.

Dann gibt es jene Helden, welche nicht ins Rampenlicht geraten. Die unbesungen Helden. Die Leute im Hintergrund, die wirklich die ganze Arbeit tun.

Jimmy brauchte eine Weile, bis er eines Tages, allein durch die Art und Weise wie seine Freunde und Kollegen ihn ansahen, realisierte, dass er einer dieser unbesungenen Helden war. Er half die Welt zu retten ... mit je einer assistierten Autopsie auf einmal.

Ende


	12. Andenken

**Titel:** Andenken

**Wortanzahl:** 181

Es gab sehr wenig, dass einen sentimentalen Wert für Ziva hatte. So oft Umzuziehen, wie sie es tat, bedeutete, dass ihre Schätze sehr klein sein mussten. Ein Kinderarmband, das Ari ihr gab, als sie sieben war. Eins von Talis Lieblingsbüchern. Später eine Glasscherbe, die sie benutzt hatte, um Jennys Leben in Kairo zu retten. Ein paar Patronenhülsen von Morden, für die ihr Vater sie fast gelobt hätte.

Aber dann wurde sie die Verbindung zum NCIS und ihr Haufen mit Andenken wuchs. Ein Holzsplitter. Ein heller, orangefarbener Hut. Eine Haarspange.

Es waren Dinge, die sie ausschließlich mit Tony assoziierte ... Dinge, die sie normalerweise wegwerfen würde. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich falsch an, sie einfach wegzuschmeißen. Seidenstrümpfe wie aus einem alten Film. Ein Etikett von einer teuren Flasche Wein. Eine Kaktusnadel, die er von seiner Reise mit Gibbs nach Arizona für sie mitbrachte.

Dann passierte Michael.

Sie wusste, hätte sie die Chance gehabt, wäre alles, was sie an Tony erinnert, zerstört. Nun jedoch war Ziva froh, dass ihre Erinnerungsstücke sicher waren.

Und die Patronenhülsen waren im Müll.

Ende


	13. Requiem

**Titel:** Requiem

**Wortanzahl:** 154

Tonys Finger flogen über das Klavier, als er spielte. Er spielte nicht oft und wenn er es tat, war er immer allein. Er hatte nicht mehr für jemanden gespielt, seitdem seine Mutter gestorben war, als er 8 war. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass Senior dies irgendwie gebilligt hätte.

Er spielte seine wirklich eigene Totenmesse, sein Todeslied. Jedes Mal, wenn er es spielte, schienen die Noten einsamer und einsamer zu werden. Jedes Mal, wenn er spielte, war er gezwungen sich an die zu erinnern, die er verloren hatte. Und in den letzten Jahren musste er dieses Lied viel zu oft spielen. Pacci, Kate, Paula, Shannon und Kelly, obwohl er Jahre zu spät kam um sie kennen zu lernen, Jenny...

Ziva.

Es fühlte sich falsch an für sie zu spielen. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Es gab keinen Körper und bis dahin weigerte er sich sein Requiem für sie zu spielen.

Ende

Ü/N: Mein aktueller Liebling (wenn gleich ich denke, meine Übersetzung wird dem Original nicht gerecht)! Ich liebe es, wenn Tony Klavier spielt. Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich mal die Klavierreihe mit Tony übersetzen....


	14. Wortgetreu

**Titel:** Wortgetreu

**Wortanzahl:** 218

Es gab nur zwei Gründe warum Tony immer noch am Leben war. Der eine war, weil es eine Szene verursachen würde. Zweitens, weil Gibbs nicht da war um es zu bemerken, da er wieder mal seinen nötigen Koffeinschuss brauchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich eine kleine Menge versammelt hatte. Es war ein langer Tag für jeden gewesen und etwas kostenlose Unterhaltung war genau das, was jeder brauchte ... selbst wenn es zu dem Preis kam, dass sie in Form von Anthony D. DiNozzo geschah.

Es gab schon wieder eine andere Preisverleihung, die vielleicht eine Handvoll Leute wirklich interessierte. Tony war in der mittleren Gruppe, er konnte ohne die Zeremonien leben, aber er betrachtete sie als Quelle neuen Materials.

Ziva war zerrissen zwischen Belustigung und Missbilligung. Währenddessen konnte McGee nicht glauben wie dreist der ältere Mann für seine aktuelle Darstellung sein musste. 

Er stand in der Mitte des Großraumsbüro und wiederholte die Gewinner und Vances Reden. Wortwörtlich. Obwohl seine Version etwas lustiger waren, als die, an die sie sich von der Zeremonie erinnerten ... besonders mit den Handgesten.

Es war während der Nachahmung des ... nun ja, der genaue Preis interessierte nicht, als Gibbs ankam. Er war nicht sehr glücklich in Anbetracht seines Gesichtsausdruckes, der noch finsterer als üblich war.

"DiNozzo! Mein Büro JETZT!"

Ende


	15. Umarmung

**Titel:** Umarmung

**Wortanzahl:** 280 

Zuerst kümmerte sich Gibbs nicht darum, dass Tony immer verschwand, wenn er verletzt war. Er dachte nur, dass der junge Agent seine Wunden in Ruhe lecken wollte. Das war es was er tat und da keine der Verletzungen schwerwiegend war, erlaubte er es.

Dann brach sich Tony den Knöchel. Der Aufzug in seinem Wohnhaus funktionierte nicht und die Treppe stand außer Frage bei Tonys Fähigkeit auf Treppen zu stürzen. Das bedeutete, dass er bei Gibbs bleiben würde Nicht die beste Lösung, aber es war nur für ein paar Tage bis der Aufzug wieder arbeitete.

Aber der Mann frustrierte Gibbs unendlich. Tony litt offensichtlich Schmerzen und trotzdem verweigerte er jegliche Art von Linderung. Gibbs war bereit ihm die Pillen den Rachen zu schieben. Gute Sache, dass er eine alternative Methode hatte damit er die Medizin nahm.

Abendessen war ruhig. Seinen Geist von den Schmerzen abzulenken, kostete Tonys ganze Konzentration. Er begann nicht einmal zu merken wie er langsam einschlief. Gibbs sorgte dafür, dass er auf der Couch war, bevor Tony ohnmächtig wurde. Er würde ihn sicher nicht tragen.

Einige Stunden vergingen, bevor Tony aufwachte. Seine Augen waren glasig und er schien nicht zu wissen wo er ist. Gibbs saß auf der Couch neben ihn um ihn davon abzuhalten spazieren zu gehen. Er schubste Tony beinahe von sich, als er auf ihn stürzte.

"Du hast mich unter Drogen gesetzt." Tony kuschelte sich näher an Gibbs Brust und rollte seinen Körper so dicht zusammen wie es ihm möglich war. "Essen?"

"Ja. So?"

Tony lächelte. "Du bist ein guter Vater."

Gibbs war froh, dass Tony eingeschlafen war, als er seine Arme um ihn schlang. "Ich denke, du brauchtest einfach eine Umarmung."

Ende


	16. Axonotmesis

**Titel:** Axonotmesis - Axonotmesis  
**Wortanzahl:** 562

Niemand wusste, wie es passierte. In einer Minute bearbeiteten sie einen Tatort und im nächsten schubste Tony Ziva auf den Boden und hatte eine tiefe Wunde in seinem rechten Arm. Ein riesiges Messer lag Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt. Der Rest des Teams sprang in Action. Gibbs und McGee, die Waffen gezogen, rannten in die Richtung aus der das Messer kam. Ducky und Palmer arbeiteten so schnell sie konnten um den Schwall aus Blut, der aus Tony quoll, zu stoppen. Jimmy übte so viel Druck auf die Wunde aus, wie er konnte, aber es schien als würde es nichts Gutes bringen. Ziva rief nach einen Krankenwagen, Nummer 7 auf ihrer Kurzwahl.

Das war vor fünf Stunden. Tony war in einer Operation. Nach dem Abgeben des ursprünglichen Falles zu Balboa, steuerte Team Gibbs das Krankenhaus an, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie auf jede Art von Nachrichten warten mussten. Sie konnten nichts machen bis Abby ihnen weitere Informationen über das Messer gab.

Und das brachte Gibbs um.

Endlich kam der Doktor heraus. Der düstere Blick in seinem Gesicht sagte ihnen, dass es schlechte Nachrichten waren. Gibbs befahl McGee und Ziva zurückzubleiben, während er und Ducky mit ihm sprachen.

"Die Operation verlief so gut wie wir es erwartet haben. Glückerweise war der Blutverlust nicht allzu schwer, obwohl er trotzdem eine Transfusion benötigt hat."

"Was sagen Sie uns nicht, Doc?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ich würde dies lieber zuerst Agent DiNozzo sagen. Er ist gerade im Aufwachraum, aber er sollte in einen privaten Raum gebracht werden..." er sah auf seine Uhr. "... in 45 Minuten."

Zwei Stunden und 16 Minuten später wachte Tony auf. Ducky ging sofort um den Doktor zu holen. Tony bemerkte dies nicht, aber er bemerkte wie fest sein Arm an seiner Brust gebunden war. Er sah Gibbs für Antworten an.

"Warte auf den Arzt. Ich weiß kein verdammtes Ding was mit dir los ist."

Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis Ducky mit dem Arzt zurückkam. Er hatte immer noch diesen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Gibbs hasste dies wirklich.

"Nun?"

Der Doktor seufzte. "Das Messer hat viel Schaden angerichtet." Er erlaubte dies einsinken zu lassen. "Es nennt sich Axonotmesis, eine mittelschwere Form der-"

"Nervenschäden", unterbrach ihn Tony. Er lernte dies während seiner Sportmedizin-Klassen damals auf der OSU.

Nun, dass er diesen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck verstand, konnte Gibbs den Mann nicht beschuldigen. "Wie lange wird es brauchen um zu heilen?"

"Mit dieser Art von Verletzung ist es unmöglich eine Art von Zeitlinie zu nennen. Es gibt die Chance, dass er über seine motorischen Fähigkeiten nur eine teilweise Kontrolle, volle Kontrolle oder gar keine erlangt. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird er genug Beweglichkeit haben um alltägliche Tätigkeiten auszuführen, aber alles weitere darüber ist reine Vermutung."

"Ich werde nie wieder in der Lage sein zu schießen, Boss." Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass seine Karriere als Feldagent zu ende war. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens hinter einem Schreibtisch stecken ..., wenn er Glück hatte.

Gibbs griff Tonys Hinterkopf, Tony dazu zwingend ihn anzusehen. "Du machst was der Arzt dir sagt. Du lässt deinen Arm heilen. Du kommst zurück zur Arbeit. Ich werde dich persönlich darin ausbilden deinen Job auch mit links zu tun. Kapiert?"

"Ja, Boss." Selbst nach neun Jahren und einer Laufzeit als Agent an Bord erstaunte es Tony immer noch wie weit Gibbs für ihn gehen würde.

"Gut! Ich muss ein paar Telefonanrufe machen. Erhol dich."

Ende


	17. Domestizieren

**Wortanzahl:** 261 Wörter

**Titel:** Domesticate - Domestizieren

Niemand konnte den Anstieg der Kaffee-Einnahme nicht bemerken seit Tony DiNozzo dem Team Gibbs beigetreten war. Es gab viele Theorien über das Warum, aber zwei wurden mehr als der Rest diskutiert. Der erste war, dass er das Koffein brauchte um Schritt zu halten mit dem jungen Agenten. Nicht das Gibbs alt war, wenn auch nicht wirklich viele wussten wie alt er war. DiNozzo schien einfach einen endlosen Vorrat an Energie zu besitzen. Die andere Theorie war, dass DiNozzo ihm ständig Kopfschmerzen bereitete und Kaffee war das was Gibbs in seinen 'glücklichen Platz' behielt.

Keine der Theorien konnte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein.

Der Junge hatte die Fähigkeit alle Arten von Gefahren gegen sich selbst anzuziehen, selbst in der sichersten Umwelt wie der NCIS-Hauptquartier. Jeder versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, wie er sich den Knöchel gebrochen hatte. Gibbs wusste jedoch eins, dies musste aufhören.

Es war ein bisschen eine Überraschung als Gibbs plötzlich die Rückseite von Tonys Kopf schlug, besonders für Abby.

"Gibbs!"

"Was?" Er versuchte unschuldig zu wirken.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Er muss stubenrein werden." Ehrlich gesagt, war Tony dabei wieder etwas Dummes zu tun und es war das Einzigste, was ihm in diesen Moment einfiel. Es hat bei Franks geklappt als er anfing ihn zu trainieren.

Abby schlug seine Schulter. "Er ist nicht irgendein wildes Tier, dass domestiziert werden muss."

"Nein, aber er braucht jemanden der ihm beibringt, dass er nicht so verdammt sorglos sein darf." Damit verließ er das Labor.

"Hat Gibbs mir gerade eine Kopfnuss gegeben?", fragte Tony, ein kleines wenig benommen klingend.

Ende


	18. Teuflisch

**Titel:** Sinister** - **Teuflisch  
**Wortanzahl: **148

Gibbs nannte ihn einen Zeugen. Ziva, auf der anderen Seite, war sich darüber nicht so sicher. Es war ja nicht so, dass er ihnen plötzlich sagen würde was er gesehen hatte. Außerdem, diese Kreatur vor ihr musste das gemeinste, bösartigste, unheimlichstes Wesen sein, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte.

"Ziva", drängte Gibbs.

"Nein."

"Ziva."

"Nein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Du musst es irgendwann lernen."

"Bist du sicher, dass dies keine Aufgabe für den Senior Field Agent ist?" Ziva sah in Tonys Richtung für Hilfe.

"Okay, du kannst mich da raus lassen!" Er gab ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Außerdem, mich fragen wird nichts bringen, weil ich schon weiß wie das geht."

"Aber-"

"Ziva, hör auf Zeit zu schinden. Er wird dir schon nicht wehtun."

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass sie, sobald sie ein Agent sein würde, die Windeln eines Babys wechseln müsste.

Ende


	19. Röntgen

**Titel:** X-ray - Röntgen

**Wortanzahl: **146

Ducky sah mit Belustigung auf die Röntgenaufnahmen. Nicht, weil es irgendwas annäherndes Lustiges in den Bildern gab, aber wegen den Umständen die dazu führten, dass sie gemacht wurden.

Die Röntgenaufnahmen waren vom Knöcheln von Gibbs neuesten Agenten, einem Anthony DiNozzo. Er war gebrochen ... mehrmals.

"Jethro, möchtest du mir erklären wie dies passierte?"

"Nope." 

"Kannst du mir erklären wie es passierte?"

"Nope."

"Bitte sag mir, dass der junge Anthony seinen Knöchel nicht gebrochen hat weil du ihm im Treppenhaus eine Kopfnuss gegeben hast." 

"Duck, ich habe ehrlich keine Idee wie es passierte. Eine Minute sprachen wir über Rigatoni von allen Dingen und in der nächsten fiel er die Treppen hoch."

"Die Treppen _hoch_?"

"Ich verstehe es nicht besser als du und ich war dabei."

Es entstand Stillen zwischen den beiden Männern bevor Ducky fragte: "Wer wird ihm sagen, dass er ins Krankenhaus muss?"

Ende


	20. Gurgeln

**Titel: **Gurgle - Gurgeln

**Wortanzahl: **551

Nur weil ein Gebäude als abbruchreif beschriftet ist, bedeutet es nicht, dass du einem Drogensüchtigen, welcher auch noch dein einziger Zeuge ist, flüchten lassen kannst. Doch im Nachhinein hätte ich mir dies wirklich gewünscht. Der Preis für diesen Fehler war mehr als ich zu zahlen bereit war ... selbst, wenn es ein glückliches Ende hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony folgte dem Drogensüchtigen durch die Vordertür, während Gibbs zur Hintertür rannte, im Falle das Tony ihn nicht fangen konnte. Ziva und McGee blieben draußen.

Der Krach veranlasste Gibbs schneller zu rennen. Er war zu spät. Er kam gerade noch, um Zeuge zu werden, wie Tony durch das Loch im Boden fiel.

Er wählte die Sanitäter (Nummer 7 auf der Kurzwahl) an als er die Treppe herunter zu seinem Agenten rannte, zu einem Gott betend von dem er nicht sicher war, dass er an ihn glaubte. Seine einzige Hoffnung war das Tony immer noch lebte. Sein Junge verdiente nicht zu sterben wegen einem dummen Fehler.

Es hätte er sein sollen. Wenn er nur etwas schneller gewesen wäre, als erstes zur Vordertür gekommen wäre, dann wäre Tony niemals gefallen.

Das Gurgeln von Tony kommend, war Gibbs erstes Zeichen das er immer noch am Leben war. Es klang wie ein Todesröcheln das Gibbs so bekannt war durch Kuwait. Der Anblick von Blut, das Tonys Kinn entlang rann, ließ ihn sich krank fühlen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Das Landen auf den Drogensüchtigen war die einzige Sache, die Tonys Leben gerettet hatte. Tatsächlich war er ein paar Mal gestorben, einmal in meinen Armen und zweimal auf dem Operationstisch als die Ärzte versuchten die inneren Blutungen zu stoppen. Die nächsten 48 Stunden waren kritisch gewesen.

Erst als Ziva kam um mir zu sagen, dass Vance den Fall als kalt markiert hatte, verließ ich ihn. Ich verbrachte jedoch jede Nacht mit ihm. Ich hatte Angst vor diesem verdammten Gurgeln, jedes Mal als ich meine Augen schloss. Tony lebend zu sehen war genug um mich soweit zu beruhigen um zu schlafen.

Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung in meinem Haus seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus. Mit beiden seiner Beine gebrochen sowie auch einem seiner Arme braucht Tony ständige Pflege ... nicht etwas, woran er gewöhnt ist.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Zwei Monate sind vergangen seit dem Unfall. Tonys Arm ist aus dem Gips, aber seine Beine heilten immer noch. Es gab nichts wonach er so sehnte wie seine Unabhängigkeit. Er war erfolgreich dabei in den Rollstuhl zu kommen. Es war das Herauskommen, dass ihn Probleme bereitete.

Das frustrierte Geächze hörend, rannte Gibbs die Treppe hoch um Tony auf dem Boden des Badezimmers zu finden. Nichts wurde zwischen den beiden Männern gesagt. Dies war nicht nötig. Nur durch einen Blick in Gibbs Augen wusste er, dass er Tony darum bat ihm zu vertrauen und sich auf ihn zu verlassen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Dinge liefen glatter nach diesem Unfall. Tony fühlt sich sehr viel wohler dabei in meiner Gegenwart verwundbar zu sein und ich ließ ihn langsam seine Unabhängigkeit haben.

Seine Verletzungen heilten nicht so schnell wie als er damals im College war. Es brauchte fünf Monate bevor ich Tony erlaubte zum Team zurückzukommen und selbst dann war es nur Schreibtischdienst. Ein weiterer Monat verging, bevor ich ihn ins Feld ließ.

Und niemals wieder würde ich es einem Mitglied meines Teams erlauben ein abbruchreifes Haus zu betreten.

Ende


	21. Falsch

**Titel: **Wrong - Falsch

**Wortanzahl: **232

Abby fühlte sich, als würde alles um sie herum auseinander fallen. Die Nähe, die sie innerhalb des Team Gibbs fühlte, war verschwunden. Es war als, wenn sie sich einander gar nicht mehr kennen würden.

Und das war falsch.

Es war schwer den genauen Zeitpunkt, als der erste Riss sich bildete, zu bestimmen. Zu viele schreckliche Dinge passierten in einem zu geringen Zeitraum. Die Pest. Kates Tod. Die ganze Tortur mit Gibbs in die Luft gesprengt sein und seiner kleinen Auszeit in Mexiko. Ziva wurde als Terroristin angeklagt. Die Art wie Gibbs Tony behandelte als er nach Hause kam. Jeanne. Jennys Tod. Das Team wurde getrennt. Die vielen Male die Tony als Mörder angeklagt wurde. Das Agent Lee-Fiasko. Michael. Israel und Somalia. Und nicht zu vergessen all die kleinen Dinge, die anscheinend nicht viel bedeuteten, aber wenn man sie zusammenzählte mehr Schmerz verursachten als die großen Sachen.

Abby wusste, dass es falsch war Jenny für das was passiert war zu beschuldigen. Es war nicht vollständig ihre Schuld. Aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen und glauben, dass, wenn Jenny nicht Direktor geworden wäre, alles innerhalb des Teams gut wäre. Sicher, Tony hätte trotzdem die Pest bekommen und Kate wäre gestorben, aber sie würden viel schneller verheilt sein.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie den Fahrstuhl verließ. Es war Zeit ihre kleine _dysfunktionale_ Familie zu heilen, bevor noch etwas falsch lief.

Ende


	22. Versprechen

**Titel: **Promise - Versprechen

**Wortanzahl: **358

"Ziva?"

"Hmm?" Ziva wollte nicht so erscheinen, als ob sie total eifrig darauf wäre zu erfahren als ob sie wissen wollte was Tony zu sagen hatte.

"Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an ohne wirklich von ihrem Papierkram aufzusehen. "Solange ich es später nicht bereue."

"Ziva, ich versuche hier ernst zu sein."

"Es tut mir leid, Tony. Was ist es, dass ich dir versprechen soll?"

Er machte eine Pause. "Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Es ist nicht so wichtig."

"Es muss wichtig ein, wenn es dich so sehr stört. Ich weiß, dass du innerlich mit dir streiten wirst ob du oder ob du nicht was sagen wirst, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass du es am Ende tun wirst. Sag es mir einfach und erspare dir selbst die Zeit."

Es gab eine weitere Pause. "Versprich mir, dass du nicht sterben wirst. Kannst du mir das versprechen?"

Ziva war schockiert. Das war das letzte woran sie dachte, worum er sie bitten würde. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das tun kann. Wir leben sehr gefährliche Leben und manchmal heißt das der Tod unvermeidlich ist."

"Bitte, Z."

"Ist dies über-"

"Du weißt genau, worum es geht! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dies weiterhin tun kann. Ich meine wie viele Frauen, die ich kenne oder jemand den ich kenne ... kannte... wie viele Frauen, um die ich mich sorge, haben zu sterben bevor es zu viele werden. Ich befürchte das ich an meine Belastungsgrenze erreicht habe und dein Tod wird vielleicht der sein, der mich über die Kante stößt. Ich werde nicht fähig sein, wenn ... Ich will nicht das du stirbst." Tony wusste, das er ihr mehr Emotionen zeigte als er es seit Somalia getan hat, aber dies war es wert.

"Tony, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht sterben werde. Es ist auch zu unvernünftig. Ich verspreche, dass ich versuche zu leben. Aber nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich es doch tue. Weil ich würde sterben für dich ... und McGee, natürlich."

"Aber kannst du nicht leben für mich... und McGee?", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Das kann ich tun für dich ... und McGee."

Ende


	23. Null

**Titel:** Zero - Null

**Wortanzahl: **466

Es war ein typischer Tag für Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Er hatte seine übliche Morgenroutine, zur Arbeit gehen, Gibbs und seinen neuen Partner (der gefiel ihm noch weniger als der letzte) ärgern und schaffte es, sich selbst in einen Schrank mit einer Bombe einzuschließen. Yep, es war wirklich ein typischer Tag für ihn, wenn er es schaffte sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen.

Was nicht typisch war, war die Tatsache das Tony eingesperrt in dem Schrank mit einem hübschen Mädchen war ... welcher es eben nur passierte das die Bombe an ihrer Brust fest geschnallt war.

Sie war zufälligerweise auch der Liebling des Bosses.

"Abby". Sie reagierte nicht. "Abs, das ist nicht meine Schuld. Es ist nicht so, dass ich darum gebeten habe wieder mal geschnappt zu werden. Diese Dinge scheinen einfach zu passieren."

"Wieder mal? Wie oft wurdest du entführt?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke, es passiert mindestens einmal im Jahr seitdem ich ein Cop geworden bin. Vielleicht mehr."

"Großartig." Sie atmete schwer, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Hat Gibbs davon gewusst?"

"Gibbs kennt wahrscheinlich die Zahl der Haare auf meinem Kopf. Aber die anderen Male als ich entführt wurde, sind nicht gerade relevant im Moment. Wir haben dringendere Probleme, welche die riesige Bombe miteinschließt, die derzeit ruht auf deinen hinreißenden -"

"Tony!"

"Der Punkt ist, ich muss die Bombe entschärfen."

"Tony, wenn ich mich bewege, wird die Bombe explodieren. Wenn wir die Tür öffnen, durch irgendein Wunder, werden wir in die Luft gesprengt. Wenn jemand anderes die Tür öffnet -"

"Ich kapiere es. Oje, die Leute würden denken, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Nun, ich warte nicht darauf bis das Ding die Null erreicht, bevor ich sterbe. Und wenn wir es tun, kann ich zumindest behaupten das wir bis zum Ende gekämpft haben um zu leben. Nun, wie entschärfe ich eine Bombe in acht Minuten oder weniger?"

"Bist du sicher, dass du eine ruhige Hand hast? Weil-"

"Abby!"

Abby wusste, dass sie kein Experte bei der Entschärfung von Bomben war. Sicher, sie könnte dir erzählen wie sie arbeiten, aber den eigentlichen Prozess des Auseinandernehmen von ihnen während sie immer noch aktiv waren, war etwas was sie niemals zuvor getan hatte. Sie erzählte ihm diese kleine Information jedoch nicht, bevor sie ihm Instruktionen gab wie man den Timer anhalten kann.

Sie konnten sich leicht erholen für eine halbe Sekunde nach dem Tony den letzten Draht zerschnitten hatte (er hatte glücklicherweise zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Messer dabei), bevor die Tür sich knallend öffnete.

"Was zum Teufel passierte mit euch beiden?", verlangte Gibbs zu wissen.

"Lange Geschichte, Boss." Er sah hoch von der Bombe. "Das nächste Mal aber verspreche ich es nicht so knapp zu machen."

Gibbs sah ebenfalls auf die Bombe, verwundet worüber Tony redete. Der Timer zeigte 00:00:01.

Ende


	24. Halsschlagader

**Titel:** Jugular - Halsschlagader

**Wortanzahl: **164

Tony wusste alles darüber wie man Leute hänseln konnte. Es war seine bevorzugte Methode, egal was für eine Situation es war. Vom Schutz seines Teams über Gibbs zu dem Verhören der schwierigsten Verdächtigen. Sein jüngstes Projekt war das Nutzen der Taktik um das schwächste Glied des Teams, McGee, abzuhärten.

Es funktionierte.

Irgendwann in den vergangenen fünf Jahren wuchs Tiny Tim ein Rückgrat und wurde eine Schlange. Das Problem mit einigen jungen Schlangen aber war, dass sie dazu neigen zu beißen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen. McGee war nicht anders.

Tony wusste jedoch wie weit er eine Person schieben kann und sie nicht bricht. Jedoch, da McGee noch eine junge Schlange war, hatte er nicht jene Instinkte voll entwickelt und ging jedes Mal an die Halsschlagader, größtmöglichen Schaden verursachend.

Unglücklicherweise für Tony war es meist seine Kehle die McGee anzielte. Er vermutete, dass es Sinn machte, vor allem nach all den Schikanen und McSpitznamen.

Bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht weniger weh tat.

Ende


	25. Forensik

**Titel: **Forensics- Forensik

**Wortanzahl: **116

Es war schlimm. Sehr schlimm. So schlimm, dass Abby wusste, dass Gibbs ihren kostbaren Caf-Pow wegnehmen würde. Nun ... vielleicht nicht so schlimm, weil Gibbs sie glücklich machen wollte. Nichts wäre schlimm genug für Gibbs um sie absichtlich unglücklich zu machen.

Forensik hatte sie enttäuscht. Das war ihr niemals zuvor passiert. Nun, außer in jener Zeit als das Wiesel Chip versuchte Tony wegen Mordes anzuklagen.

Sie hatte nichts. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine DNA. Nicht einmal eine Spur von etwas ziemlich coolem, wirklich ungewöhnlichem Schimmel. Es gab keine Videoüberwachung in der Umgebung also konnte sie nicht einmal ein Bild des Täters bekommen.

Yep, dies war definitiv Zeit um kreativ zu werden bevor Gibbs es herausfand.

Ende


	26. Seltsam

**Wortanzahl:** 920 Wörter

**Titel: Odd - Seltsam**

Ich habe es immer gehasst NCIS-Agenten zu behandeln. Sie sind sturer als der Rest von diesen hier postierten dickköpfigen Marines. Allerdings war das Paar, dass im Untersuchungsraum saß bei weitem die schlimmsten. Sie wollten nicht aufhören sich zu zanken. Der jüngere Mann bestand darauf das es ihm gut ging... trotz der Tatsache, dass er einen gebrochenen Knöchel hatte. Der ältere sagte ihm das er den Mund halten soll und mich meinen Job tun lassen soll. Dann schmollte der jüngere Mann und sah damit einem Kind sehr ähnlich.

Es ist jedoch seltsam. Ich erinnere mich an ein ähnliches Gespräch zwischen meinem Dad und mir als ich mir meinen Arm beim American Football spielen in der High School brach. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gedacht das diese beiden Vater und Sohn sind.

Ich lächelte als sie sich bereit machten zu gehen. Der jüngere Mann folgte den Anweisungen des älteren Mannes, wenn gleich auch etwas widerwillig. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf über die Worte, die ich hinter der Tür hörte.

"Du musst nicht so überängstlich sein."

"Nicht überängstlich. Ich passe nur auf meine Leute auf." 

"Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen." Ich konnte beinahe den wütenden Blick sehen. Der jüngere Mann seufzte dann. "Ich wollte nicht weglaufen."

"Du kannst nicht mal rennen, selbst wenn du es wolltest." Da war viel mehr Bedeutung hinter diesen Worten als nur die Tatsache, dass der jüngere Mann nun auf Krücken ging.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Fahrstuhl funktionierte nicht... schon wieder. Das allein war nicht so seltsam, es war das dritte Mal in diesem Monat, dass er nicht zu nutzen war. Nein, das Seltsame war die Tatsache, dass der neue Typ, der vor einigen Monaten hierher gezogen war, mit einem älteren Mann mit, man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, silbernem Haar, der sein Vater sein könnte, argumentierte. Das Kind (und er war ein Kind, weil er gute zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich war) verlor niemals seine Geduld, stiftete niemals Unruhe. Er war wahrscheinlich das was einem perfekten Mieter am nächsten kam. Wenn er tatsächlich zu einer angemessenen Uhrzeit nach Hause kommen würde, wäre er es wahrscheinlich.

Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihren Streit zu belauschen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie es schätzen würden, wenn ich sie unterbrechen würde. Aber was sie sagten, überraschte mich.

"Nein. Ich werde nicht bei dir übernachten. Ich hatte schon vorher Krücken, darum weiß ich sehr gut wie ich sie auf Treppen zu navigieren habe."

"Wenn man bedenkt, wie du dich verletzt hast, bitte entschuldige das ich dir nicht glaube. Diese Treppen sind kaum breit genug für jemanden vollkommen gesundes."

"Ich schaff das. Lass mich dir einfach zu zeigen, dass ich keine Last bin."

Diese Worte schockten mich. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er zu viel Selbstbewusstsein hat. Nun nennt er sich selbst eine Last. Die Tatsache, dass er seinem Dad beweisen muss, dass er keine Last war, war entsetzlich. Dies ließ mich glauben, dass es möglich war, dass der ältere Mann nicht sein Vater war. Aber seine Worte bewiesen mir nur, dass er sich mehr über das Kind kümmerte hast als einer von beiden es wusste.

"Du bist keine Last. Du bist verletzt und kannst nirgendwo anders hin. Vertrau mir einfach nur ein bisschen." Er ging die Treppe hoch, vermutlich um ein paar Sachen für den jüngeren Mann zu packen. Die Worte des Kindes nachdem der ältere Mann die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte, zeigten mir, dass er sich ebenfalls um ihn kümmerte. 

"Niemand, dem ich mehr vertraue, Boss."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war spät, als Jethro endlich zu Hause ankam. Das war normal für eine Arbeitsnacht, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als mich zu fragen, ob er sich gut um sich kümmerte. Er arbeitete solch seltsamen Stunden, das es erstaunlich war, dass er nicht andauernd krank wurde. Ich wusste, dass er nicht gut schlief... besonders in diesen letzten Monaten. Das bedeutete gewöhnlich, dass er jemand neues in seinem Team hatte oder er arbeitete an einem besonders schwierigen Fall, der sehr viel unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit in der Presse erweckt hat. Und da noch nichts in den Nachrichten gewesen war, musste es das erste sein.

Seit dem dieser Burley weggegangen war, gab es einen Reihe von neuen Agenten alle paar Monate. Bisher erschien es so als wäre diese Blackadder-Frau die einzigste, die bereit war im Team zu bleiben. Sie überlebte bisher neun Monate, aber ich habe sie bisher nur eine handvoll Male bei Jethros Haus gesehen seitdem sie angefangen hatte beim NCIS zu arbeiten. Selbst dann war es nur um eine Akte abzugeben und sie blieb nur für insgesamt 45 Minuten, wenn du alles zusammen zählst.

Ich habe den neuen Agenten bisher nicht getroffen. Das musste nichts bedeuten. Jethro wollte wahrscheinlich sicher gehen, dass er seine Standards traf, bevor ich ihn traf.

Es war eine neue Stimme, die mich aus meinen Träumereien riss. 

"Boss, lass mich nur meinen Rucksack tragen. Ich bin nicht nutzlos." 

"Nie gesagt, dass du es bist. Aber wenn du dich schlimmer verletzt, bevor du anfängst besser zu werden, dann bist du raus aus meinem Team. Verstanden, DiNozzo?"

"Verstanden. Ich sehe nur nicht wie das Tragen meines Ruckes mich verletzen würde. Es würde nicht mein Gleichgewicht beeinflussen."

"Geh einfach nur ins Haus. Tür sollte offen sein."

Ich beobachte wie sie das Haus betraten. Dieser Agent gab mir das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht sogar Burley überdauern würde. Und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, denke ich, dass dies eine wirklich gute Sache für die beiden ist.

Nun musste ich nur zu Jethro hinüber gehen und herausfinden wie sein letzter Agent sich verletzt hat.

Ende


	27. Alter

**Wortanzahl:** 162 Wörter

**Titel: Age - Alter**

Niemand hatte sich je den Tag vorstellen können an dem Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs gezwungen wurde in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Natürlich, außer seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in Mexiko, konnte sich niemand Gibbs überhaupt im Ruhestand vorstellen.

Viele protestierten, dass das Alter eines Agenten keine Rolle spielen sollte, wenn er immer noch Resultate erbrachte und er alle körperliche Anforderungstest bestand. Und wenn es zwar stimmte, dass er nicht mehr so fit wie vor zehn Jahren war, konnte er noch immer viele der jüngeren Agenten (inklusive McGee) fertig machen. Außerdem, dies war der Grund warum er Tony und Ziva behielt.

Gibbs hatte vielleicht den Ruhestand akzeptiert, aber es war noch so viel da was er seinen Agenten, speziell Tony, beibringen musste. Er hatte ihnen bereits beigebracht Agenten zu sein. Nun war es Zeit ihnen beizubringen bessere Menschen zu sein. Er musste ihnen beibringen, dass es okay war menschlich zu sein.

Auf jeden Fall, Alter musste doch für etwas zählen.

Ende


	28. Neckerei

**Wortanzahl:** 141 Wörter  
_

**Titel:**** Banter –****Neckerei**

McGee seufzte als Tony und Ziva miteinander flirteten ... wieder einmal. Obwohl es für einen Außenstehenden aussah als würden sie sich streiten. Er verübelte ihnen dies nicht. Er hatte dasselbe selbst vor einigen Jahren gedacht.

„Würdet ihr einmal still sein? Einige von uns müssen arbeiten." Er gab sich nicht die Mühe die komplizierten Programme zu erklären, die er installieren musste. Sie würden es nicht verstehen.

„Komm schon, McGee. Wir alle wissen, dass du besser arbeitest, während wir uns necken."

„Necken? Nennen Leute, die die Tatsachen nicht sehen wollen, es nun so?"

„Was nennen?", fragte Ziva, vollkommen verwirrt und nicht gerade glücklich, dass man ihre Debatte mit Tony unterbrochen hatte.

„Hört auf zu flirten und zurück an die Arbeit", antwortete Gibbs mit einem Befehl als er mit einem frischen Becher Kaffee an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Ende


	29. Weinen

**Wortanzahl:** 379 Wörter

**Titel: Cry - Weinen**

Der achtjährige Anthony DiNozzo saß alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer. Seine Krawatte hing lose um seinen Hals. Er konnte hören wie sich Leute unterhielten, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er kannte sie nicht und er war sich sicher, dass sie sich kein bisschen um ihn kümmerten.

Nur die harten Worte seines Wortes hallten ihm durch seinen Kopf. _DiNozzos weinen nicht._

Alles was er in den vergangenen drei Tagen tun wollte war zu weinen. Was sagte dies über ihn? Hieß das, dass er nicht länger ein DiNozzo war, weil er dies fühlte?

Tony verstand Tod soweit, dass er wusste, dass seine Mutter nie wieder kommen würde. Einige seiner Verwandten waren gestorben. Sie waren nicht wiedergekommen... nicht, dass er wirklich ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte.

Keiner von ihnen brachte ihn zum weinen. Aber dies war seine Mom. Verdiente sie nicht seine Tränen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein DiNozzo war.

Aber er war ein DiNozzo. Tony konnte das nicht ändern. Darum weinte er nicht.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der zweiundreißigjährige Tony DiNozzo saß alleine in seiner Wohnung. Seine Krawatte hing lose um seinen Hals. Er konnte die Geräusche seines Fernsehers im Hintergrund spielen hören, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er hatte ihn nur an, damit er sich nicht so einsam fühlte. 

Aber die harten Worte seines Vaters hallten ihm durch den Kopf. _DiNozzos weinen nicht._

Alles was er in den vergangenen drei Tagen tun wollte war zu weinen. Was sagte dies über ihn? Hieß das, dass er nicht länger ein DiNozzo war, weil er dies fühlte?

Tony verstand den Tod soweit, dass es den meisten Menschen Alpträume geben würde. Er hatte ihn so hautnah und persönlich erlebt bis zu dem Punkt, dass das Blut seiner besten Freundin über sein Gesicht gespritzt war. Kate war tot und ihre Abwesenheit war das Einzige worüber die, die im NCIS-Hauptquartier im DC waren, nachdachten.

Andere Agenten waren gestorben, aber keiner von ihnen brachte ihn zum weinen. Aber dies war Kate. Jemanden, den er als Schwester betrachtete. Verdiente sie nicht seine Tränen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein DiNozzo war. 

Er hörte wie jemand seine Wohnung betrat. Sein Atem stockte als dieser Hände auf seinen Rücken legte.

"Lass es heraus, Tony", beruhigte ihn Gibbs.

Er war ein DiNozzo. Tony konnte das nicht ändern. Aber er weinte trotzdem.

Ende


	30. Ducken

**Wortanzahl:** 179 Wörter

**Titel: Duck - Ducken**

Es war ein normaler Tag mit einem normalen Fall in der Mitte eines normalen Waldes. Das an sich war schon eindeutig unnormal.

Niemand im Team gab Tony die Schuld als er "ducken" anstatt "Kopf runter" schrie. Es war purer Instinkt. Sie verstanden auch Zivas Anspruch auf Selbstverteidigung als sie ihre Waffe entlud. Sie war immer noch neu im Team und hatte niemals zuvor erlebt was schon vorher einmal passiert war.

Aber Jenny...

"Würde einer von Ihnen mir erklären warum ich einen Gerichtsmediziner mit einer Gehirnerschütterung in der Notaufnahme habe?", fragte Jenny, während sie Tony ansah bevor sie sich Ziva zuwandte. "Oder warum ich ein totes Reh in meiner Beweisgarage habe?" Sie fingen an sich zu erklären, aber Jenny stoppte sie als sie aus ihren beiden Münder das Wort "randalierend" hörte. "Spart mir das! Ich werde Ihre Berichte lesen. Danach werde ich entscheiden, ob Ihr Verhalten weitere Disziplinarverfahren erfordert."

Jenny seufzte als Tony und Ziva ihr Büro verließen. Sie hatte sich nie um randalierende Rehe Sorgen machen müssen als sie ein Agent gewesen war.

Ende


	31. Energie

**Wortanzahl:** 82 Wörter

**Titel: Energy - Energie**

Jethro wusste nicht, wie Shannon es schaffte. Körperliches Training auf Parris Island war nicht so Kräfte zehrend. Und doch, hier war er, bereit ohnmächtig zu werden.

Es war demütigend.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Kelly ein wortwörtlicher Ball aus Energie war von dem Augenblick an, an dem sie aufwachte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Mädchen kaum für mehr als zwei Minuten still sitzen konnte.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ihr hätte keinen Kaffee geben sollen.

Ende


	32. Berühmt

**A/N: **Zitat von der Episode 7x02 "Wie ein Vater"

**Wortanzahl:** 83 Wörter

**Titel: Famous - Berühmt**

Er tat es, weil es das Richtige war. Nicht, weil er respektiert werden wollte oder ein Held sein wollte. Er tat es definitiv nicht um berühmt zu werden. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass sie noch lebte.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los? Ich habe gerade ein Autogramm geschrieben als ich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle ging", sagte DiNozzo als er zu McGee herüber blickte.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht schön war wegen einem gut gemachten Job erkannt zu werden.

Ende


	33. Wütender Blick

**Wortanzahl:** 197 Wörter

**Titel: Glare - ****Wütender Blick**

Es war dieser wütende Blick, der alle anderen verblassen ließ. Es war dieser wütende Blick, der Marines sich ducken ließ und FBI-Agenten zu ihrem Direktor laufen ließ. Das Gerücht sagte, dass es dieser besondere wütende Blick war, der, wenn er mit vollkommener Macht genutzt wurde, einen erwachsenen Mann zum weinen bringen konnte.

Dann geschah dieser verhängnisvolle Fall in Baltimore. Der Junge, mit dem er gezwungen war zusammen zu arbeiten, wurde verletzt. Es war nichts ernstes, aber der Junge musste über Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben. Der junge Polizist hatte andere Pläne und versuchte abzuhauen.

Das war der Moment als er diesen wütenden Blick entfesselte.

Zuerst blickte der Polizist einfach nur zurück, offensichtlich verwirrt warum er so böse angestarrt wurde. Niemand (außer seinen Ärzten) hatte sich bisher darum gekümmert, ob er blieb oder nicht. Dann lächelte er und verursachte, dass der wütende Blick aufgrund von Schock aufhörte, aber dieser erholte sich schnell wieder.

„Bleib über Nacht hier. Erhol dich. Und melde dich sofort bei mir, sobald du für die Feldarbeit geklärt bist. Du gehörst nun mir!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf er eine Kopie von den Versetzungspapieren des ehemaligen Polizisten auf das Bett.

Ende


	34. Herz

**Wortanzahl:** 117 Wörter

**Titel: Heart – Herz**

Es war nicht so als hätten sie sich noch nie zuvor ein Zimmer oder gar ein Bett geteilt. Sie hatten dies zu mehr Gelegenheiten getan als es ihnen lieb war zuzugeben. Aber diesmal…

„Denke nicht einmal daran, DiNozzo." Der wütende Gibbs-Blick wurde mit voller Macht entfesselt, aber Tony lächelte nur.

„Aber Boss-"

„Ich sagte nein!"

„Abby würde ein Bild haben wollen."

„Weder Abby noch sonst jemand. Verstehst du mich?" Es gab ein unausgesprochenes ‚junger Mann' von dem beide nicht bereit waren es zu erwähnen.

„Ja Sir." Gibbs lächelte beinahe wegen Tonys Schmollmund. Beinahe.

Dennoch atmete er auf, dass es keine fotografischen Beweise gab, dass er mit Tony in einem herzförmigen Bett geschlafen hat.

Ende


	35. Unschuldig

**Wortanzahl:** 67 Wörter

**Titel: Innocence – Unschuldig**

Es war ein unschuldiges Küsschen auf die Wange gewesen. Die Art wie sie ein Bruder seiner Schwester vielleicht gab. Es dauerte nicht einmal länger als zwei Sekunden. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht dauerte länger an als dieser Kuss.

Aber, wenn er so unschuldig war, warum dachte sie selbst drei Stunden später noch daran? Und warum wünschte sie sich, dass er länger gedauert hätte?

Ende

**A/N:** Pairing ist hier frei wählbar, weswegen ich mir mal Tony/Abby aussuche. Aber natürlich geht auch Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Jenny, Gibbs/Kate… Was man eben daraus lesen will. Vielleicht mögt ihr mir ja per Review sagen als was ihr dieses Drabbel deutet. ;-)


	36. Falschparken

**Wortanzahl:** 104 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Jaywalking – Falschparken**

Wütend starte McGee hinunter auf den Strafzettel in seiner Hand. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben einen Strafzettel bekommen und nun hatte er einen für den lächerlichsten Grund überhaupt bekommen.

Er verdiente nicht einmal diesen Strafzettel, weil er überhaupt kein Verbrechen begangen hatte. Genau genommen hatte er einen Mörder verfolgt, den Tony glücklicherweise festnehmen konnte, während er von einem idiotischen Polizisten, der noch niemals von NCIS gehört hatte, festgehalten wurde.

Obwohl am meisten machte sich McGee darüber Sorgen was Gibbs vielleicht tun würde, wenn er herausfand, dass Tony fast erstochen wurde, weil ihn ein Polizist wegen Falschparken festhielt.

Ende


	37. Töten

**Wortanzahl:** 172 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Kill – Töten**

_Töte __nicht deine Mitarbeiter. Töte nicht deine Mitarbeiter. Töte nicht deine Mitarbeiter._

Diese Worte wurden ein konstantes Manta von Ziva während der vergangenen paar Tage. Die Art, wie ihr Team sich benahm, verursachte ihr hirnzermarternde Kopfschmerzen.

Überraschenderweise war es dieses Mal nicht einmal Tonys Schuld, zumindest nicht direkt.

Weil Tony nicht den Fakt kontrollieren konnte, dass McGee sich in Abbys Labor versteckte. Oder das Jenny sich entschieden hatte sich im MTAC zu verbarrikadieren wobei sie es so machte, dass nur die, die die Sicherheitsstufe eines Direktors hatten, hinein konnten. Auch konnte sie ihm nicht die Schuld geben, dass Gibbs bereits doppelt so viel Kaffee in drei Tagen hatte als er normalerweise in einer Woche. Mit so viel Koffein in seinem System war niemand mutig genug sich ihm zu nähern… selbst, wenn sie guten Nachrichten hatten.

Darum musste sich Ziva, bis Tony vom Urlaub zurück war, selbst daran erinnern, dass es eine schlechte Idee war ihn zu töten. Weil dann müsste sie sich während des ganzen Jahres damit herumschlagen.

Ende


	38. Lachen

**Wortanzahl:** 166 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Laughter – Lachen**

Jethro Gibbs schlug ein Auge auf als er Kinderlachen hörte. Er war noch nicht bereit aufzuwachen, weswegen er sich umdrehte und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen… seltsam, er hätte schwören können, dass er wieder im Keller eingeschlafen war.

„Boss, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen."

Gibbs rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und öffnete beide Augen. Am Fußende seines Bettes war ein kleines Mädchen mit grünen Augen und dunklem, schwer zu bändigendem Haar. Ein Spritzer von Sommersprossen lag über ihrer olivfarbenden, aristokratischen Nase.

Sie lachte wieder. „Daddy erwartet, dass wir fertig sind, wenn er uns abholt. Also komm, Boss, aufstehen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war ein verängstigter und verwirrter Gibbs, der in seinem Keller aufwachte. Er griff sofort nach seinem Telefon.

„DiNozzo, sag Ziva, dass ich nie wieder auf eure Kinder aufpassen… niemals wieder." Damit klappte er heftig sein Handy wieder zusammen und ging nach oben um hoffentlich etwas echten Schlaf zu bekommen.

Einige Kilometer weiter war Tony jedoch hellwach. Er blickte verdutzt auf sein Handy.

„Was für Kinder?"

Ende


	39. Monster

**Wortanzahl:** 224 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Monster – Monster**

Die kleine Kelly drehte und wand sich in ihrem ungewohnten Bett. Sie konnte nicht schlafen und nichts schien zu helfen. Den Flur herunter konnte Shannon jede Bewegung, die ihre Tochter machte, hören und deswegen konnte sie ebenfalls nicht schlafen.

Eine Entscheidung treffend, ging Shannon um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen.

„Baby, du weißt, dass du hier sicher bist."

„Aber Daddy hat nicht jeden Raum nach Monstern überprüft."

„Ich weiß. Aber Kelly, ich hab bei jeder Stelle, wo ich mir vorstellen kann, dass sich ein Monster in deinem Zimmer verstecken kann, nachgesehen und habe keins gesehen."

Ein ernsthafter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens. „Tut mir leid Mummy, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Monster so verscheuchen kannst wie Daddy."

„Oh wirklich? Und warum ist das so?"

„Daddy ist ein Marine und Monster haben vor Marines Angst."

„Ich weiß, dass sich Monster auch vor NIS Agenten fürchten. Wenn einer der Agenten sich in deinem Zimmer umsieht, glaubst du, du kannst dann versuchen zu schlafen?"

Kelly nickte und Shannon ging um die Situation dem Agenten im Wohnzimmer zu erklären. Nach einer gut zehnminütigen Suche erklärte der Agent den Raum für monsterfrei. Bald war das kleine Mädchen eingeschlafen.

Als Shannon selbst versuchte einzuschlafen, wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Angst vor dem Monster, dass sie jagte, genauso einfach zu handhaben war.

Ende


	40. Nadeln

**Wortanzahl:** 260 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Needles – Nadeln**

"Ich dachte, du wolltest tapfer sein, Tony." 

"Halt den Mund, Kate."

"Wow, clevere Antwort. Als nächstes wirst du mir sagen ich soll weggehen, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass das unmöglich ist." 

"Ich kann dich jederzeit wegschicken, wenn ich will."

"Was wirst du tun? Deine Augen schließen und 'la, la, la' singen bis ich verschwinde. Geb' es zu DiNozzo, du willst das ich bleibe."

"Nein, will ich nicht."

"Dann mach, dass ich gehe. Du brauchst mich Tony. Du brauchst mich um den anderen zu zeigen, dass du keine Angst hast. Außerdem ist es nur eine Nadel. Du wurdest dutzende Male gestochen als du die Pest gehabt hast." 

"Genau. Weißt du wie weh das tat?"

"Du hattest schon immer eine niedrige Schmerzgrenze."

"Ich habe keine niedrige Schmerzgrenze. Du musstest es nie ertragen wie eine IV ständig ruckartig herausgezogen wurde und dann wieder so heftig in deine Haut zurück gestochen wird, dass diese blau wird und das du sie kaum anfassen kannst ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden."

"Diesmal ist es keine IV. Es ist nur ein kleiner Stich."

"Das ist mit egal. Es ist immer noch eine Nadel."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du auch so stur warst, als ich noch lebte." 

"Du hast dir nur nie die Zeit genommen es zu bemerken."

Gerade dann klopfte jemand an der Tür und Kate verschwand.

"Bist du bereit zu gehen?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ja." Tony sah sich im Raum um, darauf hoffend ein letztes Mal seine verlorene Freundin zu erblicken, da er, wenn dieses Medikament wirkte, Kate nie wieder sehen würde.

Ende


	41. Operation

**Wortanzahl:** 64 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Operation - Operation**

"Nun, Mr. Palmer, denken Sie daran ihre Hand ruhig zu halten."

"Doktor, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren."

Schweiß rann Jimmys Gesicht herunter als er sich seiner Aufgabe widmete. Er war kurz davor seinen Preis zu erreichen als ein Summen durch den Raum schallte und die Dekomprimierungstüren Abby enthüllten.

"Cool, Operation. Kann ich mitspielen?" 

Ende


	42. Tumult

**Wortanzahl:** 286 Wörter

**Titel: ****Pandemonium ****- Tumult**

Im Nachhinein hätte Leon es besser wissen sollen als Ideen zu nutzen, die von Jared kamen. Er führte eine Bundesbehörde und erwartete, dass seine Mitarbeiter sich wie reife Erwachsene benahmen.

Wirklich, er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Er hätte diese Art von Tumult erwarten sollen.

Kinder im Alter von fünf Jahren wurde es beigebracht wie man sich während einer Feuerübung zu verhalten hatte. Ihnen wurde gesagt sie sollten bei dem Lehrer bleiben. Es war immer hin für ihre Sicherheit.

Vielleicht hätte er den Leuten in den leitenden Positionen sagen sollen, dass es nur eine Übung war und das Gebäude nicht wirklich in Flammen stand. Zumindest würden dann die Computer-Nerds nicht ausflippen, dass sie weg von ihren geliebten Computerprogrammen waren. Das Major Crime Response Team würde nicht darüber streiten wer die Führung hätte in der Ermittlung um herauszufinden von wem das Feuer gelegt wurde. Und Abby würde sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, ob sie Zeit hatte Gibbs die Ergebnisse zu seinem letzten Fall zu bringen oder nicht.

Das einzige Team, das ruhig zu sein schien, war Gibbs Team (mit Ausnahme von Abby). DiNozzo versuchte Abby zu beruhigen. McGee war bei den Computer-Nerds um ihnen zu sagen, dass es sie nicht umbringen wird draußen zu sein. Ziva sah Tony zu und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, ob sie ihm helfen solle.

Gibbs starrte ihn nur mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. Der Teamchef wusste, dass er Probleme damit hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen zu erlangen und tat nichts um ihm zu helfen. Nun, bis ein schriller Pfiff durch die Luft schallte.

In diesem Moment war sich Leon nicht sicher, ob er Gibbs Macht über seine Leute würdigen oder ihn deswegen hassen sollte.

Ende


	43. Stille

**Wortanzahl:** 179 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Quiet - Stille**

Es überraschte andere immer, das, wenn es nur sie beide waren, sie stundenlang still zusammen sitzen konnten und sich dadurch nicht gestört fühlten.

Viele dachten, dass die Stille Tony nervös werden ließ. Aber tatsächlich war es das Gegenteil, wenn es nur er und Gibbs waren. Die Ruhe war beinahe notwendig nach einer langen Woche. Es war manchmal das Einzige was ihnen erlaubte sich zu entspannen.

Für Gibbs war diese Zeit der Stille eine Chance sich zu überzeugen, dass Tony immer noch am Leben war... besonders nachdem er einen seiner gefährlicheren Stunts oder eine besonders erschütternde Undercover-Mission gehabt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle wo sie waren solange sie wussten dass es ihnen gut ging.

Den Großteil der Zeit waren sie im Büro während sie ihre Berichte fertig schrieben oder in Gibbs Keller eine Flasche Bourbon teilend. Aber manchmal trafen sie sich in einem Park oder in Tonys Apartment wo sie sich eine Pizza teilten, denn ein Mann musste essen.

Aber hauptsächlich diente diese Zeit der Ruhe dazu, dass sie sich nicht mehr so alleine fühlten.

Ende


	44. Entspannen

**Wortanzahl:** 322 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Relax - Entspannen**

Vance hatte Gibbs gesagt, dass er mit seinem Team sowie Abby und Jimmy campen gehen sollte und versuchen sollte zu entspannen. Aber wie sollte er sich entspannen, wenn sein Team sich, nun ja, wie sein Team benahm?

Palmer war kein Problem. Er war angeln gegangen. Gibbs machte ich jedoch leichte Sorgen mit was da keiner daran gedacht hatte das nötige Equipment mitzubringen. Aber Palmer war sowieso ein Sonderling, darum stellte er es nicht in Frage.

Ziva und McGee wechselten sich darin ab ihn zu ärgern. Ziva mit all ihren Fragen warum sie Dinge auf diese bestimmte Art und Weise taten. Die letzte war 'warum mussten sie Dinge auf Stöcken kochen.' Und McGee hörte nicht auf sich über die fehlende Technologie zu beschweren. Ihnen waren nur iPods und ein Satellitentelefon zugestattet. Selbst auf seinen Ausflügen mit den Pfadfindern hatte er immer mehr mitgebracht.

Aber Abby und Tony...

Gibbs wurde schon schwindlig, wenn er ihnen beim Herumrennen um das Camp zusah. Sie spielten irgendein Spiel, dass er nicht erkannte. Obwohl, so wie er Abby und Tony kannte, machten sie sich bestimmt die Regeln so wie sie kamen. Er war überrascht über den Mangel von Streitereien zwischen ihnen.

Er wurde misstrauisch, als sie plötzlich still wurden. Sie hatten etwas vor, aber wahrscheinlich war es etwas Harmloses wie etwa McGee mit Wasserbomben zu bewerfen.

Als er das Knacken hörte, war Gibbs sich nicht sicher was es war. Dann hörte er Schreie und Krachen und ein gedämpftes "Ufh" als sein Senior Field Agent und seine forensische Expertin von einem Baum fielen.

Die andern Vier rannten zu ihnen. Gibbs hob einen Ast von ihnen. Er musterte sie kurz und war froh, dass der schlimmste Schaden Tonys gebrochener Arm war.

"Was zur Hölle habt ihr euch gedacht? Auf Bäume zu klettern. Ihr sollt versuchen zu entspannen und nicht versuchen einem alten Mann einen Herzanfall zu bescheren!"

Sie gaben einander einen verschämten Blick. "'Tschuldigung, Boss."

Ende


	45. Krank

**Wortanzahl:** 320 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Sick - Krank**

Seit dem Vorfall im Jahr 2005 war es eine zumeist unausgesprochene Regel im NCIS, dass, wenn du krank bist, so weit wie möglich von Agent DiNozzo entfernt bliebst. Dazu gehörte das Vermeiden des gesamten dritten Stockwerkes, Abbys Labor, die Leichenhalle und der Fahrstuhl. Manche gingen sogar so weit und vermieden es Leute zu treffen mit denen DiNozzo regelmäßigen Kontakt hatte wie etwa diese im Beweismittellager.

Sogar Tobias Fornell und Trent Kort waren klug genug dies nicht zu riskieren. Obwohl sie manchmal dachten es wäre spaßig den Zorn von Gibbs zu provozieren, war es dies einfach nicht wert.

Aber anscheinend hatte Vance niemals dieses Memo bekommen, da er eines Tages weniger als zwei Meter von dem ehemals pestgeplagten Agenten nieste.

Das gesamte Stockwerk wurde still, bevor Team Gibbs in Aktion trat. DiNozzo und McGee verschwanden (mit einem McGee der DiNozzo vor sich her schob) zu den Duschen, während Ziva Ducky anrief um ihm zu sagen er solle sich darauf vorbereiten von Vance Blut abzunehmen.

Vance war sich sicher, dass kein Agent ihn dazu zwingen könnte Blut abzugeben, aber all diese wütenden Blicke, die in seine Richtung abgeschossen wurden, ließen ihn klein bei geben. Er wollte wirklich nicht umgebracht werden. Und mit einer Attentäterin und einem Scharfschützen in einem Team war dies durchaus möglich.

Er fühlte wie er hoch zu seinem Büro gezerrt wurde und war nicht überrascht herauszufinden, dass es Gibbs war, der das Ziehen tat.

"Niemals und ich meine wirklich niemals, kommen Sie in die Nähe meines Agenten, während Sie krank sind." Gibbs gab ihm seinen patentierten Gibbs-Blick. Vance konnte nur nicken, aber der andere Mann akzeptierte dies. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, hörte Vance wie Gibbs seiner Sekretärin einen Befehl gab. "Lassen Sie Ihn nicht aus seinem Büro bevor ich es erlaube."

Vance nieste ein weiteres Mal als er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. Diese gesamte Begegnung ließ ihn stark verwirrt zurück.

Ende


	46. Schlitten

**Wortanzahl:** 51 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Toboggan - Schlitten**

Tony lächelte breit als Ziva aufgeregt in sein Ohr schrie. Der Ansturm aus gefrorener Luft traf ihre Gesichter als sie den Berg hinunter fegten. Beide genossen den Nervenkitzel der Geschwindigkeit.

Hätte Tony gewusst, dass es so sein würde, hätte er schon vor Jahren einen Schlitten gekauft.

Ende


	47. Undercover

**Wortanzahl:** 163 Wörter

**Titel: Undercover - Undercover**

"Du weißt, man sagt, dass Übung den Meister macht, McGee. Du brauchst die Übung oder du wirst niemals das Zeug eines..."

"Ich weiß, Tony. Ich habe einfach nur nicht die menschlichen Fähigkeiten, die du hast."

"Warte. Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich in etwas besser bin als du?"

"Alles was ich sage ist, dass du, wenn du nicht damit beschäftigt bist lästig zu sein, sehr sympathisch sein kannst." 

"Nun, Ziva ist ebenfalls nicht sympathisch und, außer wenn sie versucht ein Geek zu sein, sind ihre Fähigkeiten beinahe so gut wie meine." 

"Lass Ziva das nicht hören."

"Ich weiß. Ich mag alle meine Gliedmaßen dort wo sie sind." 

"Auf jeden Fall... warum muss ich der sein, der dies tut? Wie du gesagt hast, habe ich wirklich nicht die Erfahrung für diese Art von Arbeit."

"Nun, Gibbs und ich passen nicht direkt in das Profil und unser Mörder verfolgt keine Frauen." 

"Aber ich will wirklich nicht als Clown undercover gehen."

Ende


	48. Aufgelöst

**Wortanzahl:** 64 Wörter

**Titel: Vanish - Aufgelöst**

Jenny schnaubte verärgert. Sie sah sich in ihrem ganzen Büro um und konnte ihren Kaffee trotzdem nicht finden. Sie wusste, dass er sich nicht so einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben konnte. Endlich hatte sie jedoch einen Geistesblitz und stürmte aus ihrem Büro und die Treppen hinunter.

"Agent Gibbs, würden Sie mir bitte erklären was mit meinem Kaffee passiert ist!"

Ende


	49. Verschwendet

**Wortanzahl:** 75 Wörter

**Titel: Wasted - Verschwendet**

Alles verschwendet,

Vater und sein gebrochener Sohn.

Verbunden durch Blut, ungeliebt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Narben nicht immer gesehen

Für immer beschädigt, der einsame Sohn

Ignoriert bei allen anderen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ein weiterer Moment,

Verschwendet wegen dem Getränk der Narren,

Tötet all die Hoffnung des Sohnes.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Viele Jahre vergehen,

Verursachen noch mehr Schmerz für den Sohn.

Verschwendet durch die Schulden des Narren.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Alles ist verschwendet.

Unverziehen vom Sohn.

Bis der Tod anklopft.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Das... war ein Kampf zu übersetzen. Prosa okay, aber für Poesie bin ich zu unpoetisch. :s


	50. Ausländerfeindlich

**Wortanzahl:** 220 Wörter

**Titel: Xenophobic - Ausländerfeindlich**

Tony wusste, dass es viele Menschen _dieser_ Art gab. _Sie_ versuchten ihn niemals kennen zu lernen, einfach nur, wegen seiner italienischen Herkunft. _Sie_ vertrauten ihm sogar noch weniger, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er ein Bundesagent war.

Wie hatte jemand wie _er_ einen Job an einem Ort wie dem NCIS bekommen? Sicherlich musste er seinen Beruf nutzen um die kriminellen Machenschaften seiner Familie zu verstecken. Warum sollte sonst ein Italiener Agent werden wollen?

Er hatte solche Begegnungen nicht oft... nicht seit seinem Eintritt im NCIS. Es war viel schlimmer gewesen als er Peoria gewesen war. Dort gab es eine Menge fremdenfeindlicher Menschen, einschließlich einiger Leute, mit denen er zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Aber es war wirklich schon sehr lange her, dass er jemanden begegnet war, der solchen Hass für Italiener hegte. Und noch viel länger seitdem ihm jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt, weil er den falschen Nachnamen hatte.

"Runter von meinem Land, du bescheuerter Spaghetti-Fresser."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass man ihn Spaghetti-Fresser genannt hatte und er wusste es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein. Aber er freute sich wirklich nicht darauf zurück ins Büro zu gehen um Gibbs zu erzählen, dass er nichts hatte, weil ihr Zeuge ein Rassist war.

Abgesehen davon konnte ihm Gibbs nicht verübeln, dass er nicht erschossen werden wollte.

Ende


	51. Gähnen

**Ü/N: **Nicht mein liebstes Kapitel, da es sich irgendwie halbfertig anhört...

**Wortanzahl:** 299 Wörter

**Titel: Yawn - Gähnen**

Kate hasste es zuzugeben, aber ausnahmsweise mal waren Tonys Eskapaden wirklich beeindruckend.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ein weiterer Tag bedeutete einen weiteren Fall für das MCRT. Die Ehefrau eines Marines war ermordet worden während er im Irak war. Die Tochter war zum Glück gerade in einer Tanzklasse gewesen. Unglücklicherweise ließ dies eine Fünfjährige alleine zurück bis ihre Tante kommen konnte um sie abzuholen. Dies würde jedoch erst in einigen Stunden sein.

Gibbs hatte Kate befohlen Tawny etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie das Kind bei den Männern zurücklassen sollte, aber sie tat was man ihr befohlen hatte. In der einen Stunde würde ihr nichts passieren. Obwohl sie nicht ihr Gähnen vermissen würde.

Das Büro erschien leer als sie zurückkam. Der fehlende Kaffee sagte ihr, wo einer der Vier war. Ihre andere Vermutung war im MTAC. Tonys Standort war ein bisschen rätselhafter, weil er Babysitting-Pflicht hatte, wenn sie und Gibbs weg waren. Das gesunde Sandwich auf Tonys Tisch ablegend, bemerkte sie, dass seine Jacke weg war.

Das war der Moment wo sie Tonys Stimme hörte.

"...gerade als ich den Ball fing, kam dieser Wolverine aus dem Nirgendwo hervor - oh, hey Kate, Boss." Kate bemerkte, dass Gibbs direkt hinter ihr stand. "Ich würde aufstehen, aber..."

Tawny lag an Tony gekuschelt auf dem Fußboden. Tonys NCIS Jacke lag auf dem Mädchen wie eine Decke.

"Du hast sie so gelangweilt, dass sie einschlief."

"Was klappt, klappt", sagte Gibbs ernsthaft. Tony könnte schwören, dass er in dessen Augen etwas Sehnsüchtiges sah. Aber dann gähnte Tony und was auch immer in Gibbs Augen gewesen war, verschwand. "Schlaf hier nicht ein, DiNozzo. Du bist immer noch auf Arbeit." 

"Komm schon! Ihr könnt mich hier nicht zurück lassen." Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn einfach ignorierten. 

Ende


	52. Zoo

**Wortanzahl:** 129 Wörter

**Titel: Zoo - Zoo**

Gibbs mochte es wirklich nicht nein zu Abby zu sagen. Nicht, dass er ihr immer alles erlaubte, es war nur wirklich schwer für ihn. Es war genauso mit Shannon und Kelly gewesen... oder jeder anderen Frau um genau zu sein.

Aber dieses Mal hatte er keine andere Wahl.

"Abs, es ist ein Tatort. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen."

"Aber Gibbs", jammerte sie. Gibbs hasste dieses Jammern.

"Ich sagte nein."

"Du lässt Tony gehen."

"Es ist sein Job. Außerdem hat er seine Erkältung überwunden." Er war immer noch etwas wütend darüber, dass Vance seinen besten Agenten wegen einem einfachen Schnupfen nach Hause geschickt hatte.

"Ich will gehen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht im Wege sein werde."

"Nein, Abby."

"Aber Gibbs, es ist der _Zoo_."

Ende


	53. Treibsand

**Ü/N:** Hier mit fangen wir mit dem letzten ABC-Lexikon an. Es kommen also auch hier nur noch 26 Drabbels und dann ist auch diese Sammlung beendet. Ich hoffe die nächsten 26 Geschichten werden euch genauso gut gefallen wie die 2x26 davor. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 124 Wörter  
_

**Titel: Quicksand - Treibsand**

Von all den Möglichkeiten zu sterben, über die Tony nachgedacht hatte, war diese nicht auf der Liste gewesen.

Eine Kugel ins Herz. Das war um ehrlich zu sein die Nummer eins auf seiner Liste... vor allem, da er sich als Held verabschieden wollte.

Lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Kein angenehmer Gedanke, aber es war eine Möglichkeit.

Selbst eine mittelalterliche Krankheit war irgendwo in der Mitte seiner Liste. Obwohl er bereits eine von diesen überlebt hatte, waren die Chancen ziemlich gering das es erneut passierte. Aber wenn er eine schlimme Erkältung bekam... es war fast das Gleiche.

Aber Treibsand... mit der Art wie er und die Natur gegenseitige Feinde waren, hatte es nicht mal einen Platz auf der Liste verdient gehabt.

Ende


	54. Rundum

**Wortanzahl:** 266 Wörter

**Titel: ****Wraparound -**** Rundum**

Tony war sich nicht sicher wann er den amerikanischen Traum aufgegeben hatte. Das Haus mit dem weißen Lattenzaun davor. Die Frau, die nur Augen für ihn hatte. Die Kinder, die sich darauf freuten ihn zu sehen, wenn er jeden Tag nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Und natürlich der Golden Retriever über den er sich regelmäßig ärgerte, aber den er trotzdem liebte.

Er wusste, dass ein Leben als Polizist es schwerer machte dieses Leben zu bekommen. Und dann traf er Wendy... nun, sie hatte ja gesagt. Aber kurz nachdem er nach DC gezogen war, hatte sich Wendy entschieden, dass ihr Leben in Baltimore wichtiger war. Tony hatte das verstanden, wirklich. Sie wollte nicht ihre Schüler verlieren, die Sicherheit, die ihr Beruf ihr gab, da sie nicht gewusst hatte, ob sie fähig gewesen wäre einen Job zu finden, wenn sie hierher gezogen wäre. Er hatte sie geliebt und sie hatte das gewusst, aber manchmal war Liebe nicht genug.

Aber durch Wendy bekam er Angst davor sich zu binden und er wäre der erste um zuzugeben, dass er Angst hatte... wenn genug Alkohol vorhanden war um seine Zunge zu lösen und wenn Kate nicht in der Nähe wäre. Wenn gleich mit Jeanne wurde es etwas leichter für ihn dies zuzugeben.

Nun, da er älter war, versuchte er ein weiteres Mal den amerikanischen Traum zu erfüllen. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er ihn erfüllen würde, da er immer noch nicht die treue Ehefrau oder gar einen Hund hatte, aber er wollte das.

Nur dieses Mal wollte er auch eine Rundum-Veranda für das Haus.

Ende


	55. Abgelaufen

**Wortanzahl:** 50 Wörter

**Titel: ****Expired - Abgelaufen**

Abby wusste, dass es nicht wirklich Gibbs Schuld war. Genauso wenig konnte sie der Behörde für die vielen Stunden, die sie arbeitete, die Schuld geben. Sie liebte ihren Job. Aber nur ein einziges Mal wollte sie einen Karton Milch leer trinken, bevor dieser abgelaufen war.

Ende


	56. Rennen

**Wortanzahl:** 248 Wörter

**Titel: ****Run -**** Rennen**

Gibbs hasste es zuzugeben, aber er war sich nicht sicher was zu tun war. Sie waren irgendwo im Nirgendwo mit so vielen Terroristen auf ihrer Spur, dass er sich gar nicht mehr darum kümmerte wie viele es genau waren. Zusammen mit dem Zustand von ihm und seinem Team hatten sie einen riesigen Nachteil.

Ziva hatte mindestens eine Gehirnerschütterung und sie mussten sie praktisch dazu zwingen zu rennen. McGee humpelte seitdem er vor einigen hundert Metern gestürzt war und auf sein Knie gelandet war. Sein eigenes Knie protestierte nach dem ganzen Missbrauch, mit dem er es gerade belastete. Er wurde zu alt um jemanden so großes wie McGee halbzutragen. Und selbst ohne den Schaden an seinem Bein war er nicht mehr so schnell wie er es einmal gewesen war.

Das ließ Tony übrig.

Der jüngere Mann war genauso wie der Rest von ihnen verletzt, aber es war nur ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und vielleicht ein paar geprellte Rippen. Gibbs wusste nur von den Rippen, weil er gesehen hatte wie er den Hügel herunter gefallen war.

Aber er war auch der Einzige, der rennen konnte.

Gibbs hasste es, dass er Tony als Lockvogel nutzen musste, während er und die anderen versuchten Hilfe... oder einen FBI-Agenten zu finden. Im Moment war es ihm egal was davon. Obwohl das nächste Mal, wenn er Fornell sah, würde er dessen Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust wegen seinen "handfesten internen Informationen" verbessern.

Und vielleicht mehr, wenn Tony nicht schnell genug rennen konnte.

Ende


	57. Technogebrabbel

**Wortanzahl:** 137 Wörter

**Titel: Technobabble - Technogebrabbel**

Gibbs knurrte vor Frustration. McGee tat es schon wieder. Er schätzte die ganze harte Arbeit, die der junge Agent investierte um Antworten zu finden, von denen keiner der anderen fähig gewesen wäre sie zu finden. Allerdings brauchte er nicht eine ellenlange Erklärung darüber wie dieser die Antworten gefunden hat. Besonders nicht, wenn die Zeit nicht auf ihrer Seite war. Es gab für alles eine passende Zeit und Ort.

Er brauchte nicht dieses Technogebrabbel, dass McGee konstant von sich gab. Er verstand es meist nicht und er hatte keine Verwendung dafür. Er interessierte sich einfach nicht dafür. Nach beinahe acht Jahren der gemeinsamen Zusammenarbeit, dachte Gibbs, müsste McGee dies doch endlich verstanden haben.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich ein wenig schlecht, wenn er sich wünschte, dass McGee ein bisschen mehr wie DiNozzo sein sollte.

Ende


	58. Gelb

**Wortanzahl:** 124 Wörter

**Titel: Yellow - Gelb**

Tony starrte mit großen Augen den gelben Fleck an. Es war so eine interessante Farbe, eine, die er unter normalen Umständen nicht sah. Er hob seine Hand um den Fleck zu pieksen, aber seine Hand wurde weggeschlagen. Tony blickte hoch zum Täter und lächelte als er sah, wer es war. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem gelben Fleck zu. Die Versuchung ihn wieder zu pieksen, stieg wieder auf, aber nach einem kurzen versteckten Blick auf seinen Besucher entschied er sich dagegen.

Gibbs musste seinen eigenen Versuchungen widerstehen.

Er wollte den Arzt schlagen, der gedacht hatte, dass es eine gute Idee war seinem Agenten Oxycodonin zu geben, welches die gleiche gelbe Farbe hatte, die Tony versuchte nicht zu pieksen.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Oxycodon ist ein Schmerzmittel, das unter anderem als Nebenwirkungen Halluzinationen und ähnliches hervorruft. Es gibt verschiedene Arten wie etwa Oxycontin Yellow.

Tony ist also vollkommen high, möchte mit seiner Infusion (bzw. den großen gelben Fleck den sie gemacht hat) spielen und Gibbs möchte den verantwortlichen Arzt dafür gerne schlagen...

Hoffe ich hab das richtig erklären können, da dies ein Drabbel ist, wo man etwas Vorwissen haben muss mit dem US-amerikanischen Arzneimitteln haben muss, die ich leider auch nicht habe. .


	59. Nicht süchtig

**Wortanzahl:** 233 Wörter

**Titel: Unaddicted - Nicht süchtig**

Er liebte die Art, wie sie sich bewegte. Elegant, sogar mit diesen drei Zoll-Absatzschuhen.

Er liebte ihr Lächeln. Er hörte nie auf, ihn zu verblüffen, dass sie selbst während der tragischsten Fälle lächeln konnte... es sei denn, eines der Teammitglieder war schwer verletzt worden.

Er liebte die Art, wie sie immer wusste, was sie wollte. Sie brauchte nicht viel, ein Labor und ein unendliches Angebot an Caf-Pow.

Er liebte es, das sie nicht kompliziert war. Sie sprachen beide in der gleichen Sprache, der Wissenschaft. Sie mit ihrer Forensik und er mit seinen Computern.

Er liebte es, dass sie ihn verstand. Mit ihr war er kein kleiner Geek mehr. Sie war ebenfalls ein Genie.

Aber er hasste, dass er süchtig nach ihr war. Er versuchte Abstand zu halten, aber sie zog ihn immer wieder an.

Er hasste es, dass sie ihn benutzte. Sie bekam immer das, was sie wollte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass jemand anderes dadurch verletzt wurde.

Er hasste es, dass sie ihn brauchte. Wenn Gibbs nicht da war, kam sie immer zu ihm, wenn sie Trost brauchte.

Er hasste es, dass er sie brauchte. Sie war die Hoffnung, dass selbst in den dunkelsten Momenten einige Menschen immer noch ihre Unschuld bewahren konnten.

Vor allem hasste er, dass er sie liebte. Er hasste es, dass er darum kämpfe musste nicht mehr süchtig nach ihr zu sein.

Ende


	60. Eis

**Wortanzahl:** 130 Wörter

**Titel: Ice - Eis**

Im Nachhinein wusste Gibbs, dass er hätte vorsichtiger fahren müssen. Ein Gespräch mit dem Vorgesetzten des toten Petty Officers in Norfolk war nicht so wichtig, dass er dafür sein eigenes Leben riskiert hat. Ebenso wie es nicht wert war dafür einen Dienstwagen zu riskieren.

Aber jetzt steckte er hier mitten im Nirgendwo fest.

Egal wie sehr er es hasste, Gibbs wusste, er musste Hilfe rufen. Widerwillig drückte er die 2 auf seiner Kurzwahl. Eine halbe Stunde später parkte ein Auto hinter seinem Sedan, dessen Schnauze in einer Schneewehe steckte.

"Lass mich raten, Glatteis?" Ziva grinste ihren Boss an.

"Lass uns hier einfach verschwinden, David. Der Abschleppwagen sollte bald da sein."

"Ja, Gibbs", sagte Ziva mit einem Kichern. Die Kopfnuss, die folgte, war wirklich nicht überraschend.

Ende


	61. Ombrophobie

**Wortanzahl:** 192 Wörter

**Titel: ****Ombrophobia ****- Ombrophobie (Angst vor Regen)**

Angst ist eine der irrationalsten Emotionen, die es gibt. In gewisser Weise ist es der Mangel an Kontrolle, die Angst verursacht. Wenn überhaupt, dann lieben es Menschen die Kontrolle zu haben. Der Verlust der Kontrolle fängt wiederum an uns zu kontrollieren. Es lässt uns schwach und verletzlich fühlen.

Rachel hat es Ombrophobia genannt. Aber das ist albern. Ich habe keine Angst vor Regen. Sicher, ich halte mein Handy griffbereiter, wenn es regnet und ich kann nicht anders als es alle fünf Minuten zu überprüfen. Und ich fahre vorsichtiger im Regen. Aber das ist normal. Ich werde älter, meine Reflexe sind nicht mehr so schnell wie sie es vor zwanzig Jahren waren.

Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Regen.

Viele schlimme Dinge passieren, wenn es regnet oder bald anfängt zu regnen, aber das passiert eben. Kate und Mike sind nur zwei Beispiele, aber da gibt es noch viele andere. Aber der Regen hat keine Schuld. Der Regen hat nichts mit ihrem Toden zu tun. Es hat so viele Male geregnet und nichts Schlimmes ist passiert.

Alles was ich tun muss, ist mich daran zu erinnern.

Ende


	62. Beschützen

**Wortanzahl:** 228 Wörter

**Titel: ****Protect - Beschützen**

Es war ein Versprechen, dass Gibbs mehr sich selbst als seinem Team gegenüber gegeben hat. Er hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen. Jedes Mitglied seines Teams hatte er dieses Versprechen gemacht, egal wie wenig er sie mochte.

Er wusste, dass, als er dieses Versprechen gemacht hatte, er nicht fähig sein würde dies einzuhalten. Sie waren immerhin Bundesagenten und waren anfällig für gefährliche Situationen. Bis heute wusste er, dass sein größtes Versagen war (außer dem nicht beschützen seiner eigenen Ehefrau und Tochter), dass er zuließ das Ari von Kate besessen wurde.

Dann gab es die Male, wo einer von seinen Leuten verschwand, während sie seinen Befehlen folgten. Gewöhnlich war es Tony, aber auch Ziva, Tim und sogar Abby und Ducky waren entführt worden wegen seiner Unfähigkeit sie zu beschützen. Einmal war es sogar Palmer passiert.

Mehr als alles andere wünschte er sich, dass er sie davor beschützen könnte, dass ihre Herzen gebrochen wurden. Gibbs hasste es sie zu sehen, nachdem jemand den sie geliebt hatten, sie verraten hatte.

In gewisser Weise war es schmerzhafter als wenn Tony die Pest bekommen hatte oder Ziva vom P2P-Mörder entführt worden war. Jeanne, Michelle, Michael, Amanda und Ray hatten seinem Team... seinen Kindern mehr Schaden zugeführt als eine dieser anderen Katastrophen.

Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, dass er sich wünschte, dass er sie vor allem beschützen könnte.

Ende


	63. Wach

**Wortanzahl:** 107 Wörter

**Titel: Awake – Wach**

Alpträume waren eine lustige Sache. In den meisten Fällen lassen sie dich glauben, dass sie real sind. Der Schrecken, den du fühlst, ist zu real. Die Verzweiflung zu entkommen wird stärker je mehr du versuchst zu fliehen.

Dann gibt es diese Alpträume, bei denen du wach bist. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchst du länger um die Realität dieser Alpträume zu begreifen. Du willst nicht die Realität dieser Alpträume akzeptieren.

„Mrs. Todd, ich bin Direktor Tom Morrow vom NCIS. Ich hasse es dies über das Telefon zu tun, aber ihre Tochter, Caitlin Todd, wurde ermordet …"

Die einzige Antwort war Stille und ein fallengelassenes Telefon.

Ende


	64. Sushi

**Wortanzahl:** 120 Wörter

**Titel: Sushi – Sushi **

Jethro Gibbs hatte sich immer als Mann gesehen, der bereit war neue Dinge auszuprobieren. Sicher, manchmal zeigte er ein wenig Zurückhaltung, aber er war ein Marine; er sollte keine Angst vor dem Unbekannten haben. Er sah auf die wunderschöne Rothaarige, die neben ihm saß und dann auf den Teller, welcher der kleine, asiatische Mann vor ihm gestellt hatte.

„Shannon, ich esse kein Sushi."

„Es ist nur Fisch, Gibbs. Du magst Fisch."

„Nicht roh."

„Dann vermute ich, dass du doch nicht der große, böse Marine bist, den ich geheiratet habe."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Sushi, nahm er das ganze Ding in seinen Mund. Shannon lachte wegen der wegen der Grimasse, die auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

Ende 


	65. Tod

**Wortanzahl:** 52 Wörter

**Titel: Death – Tod****  
**  
Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Jenny verstand, dann war es Verzicht. Liebe, Familie, Kinder. Sie hatte all dies für ihre Karriere aufgegeben. Manche dieser Opfer bedauerte sie mehr als andere.

Dann explodierte DiNozzos Auto…

… und der Tod von ihrer Freundschaft mit Gibbs wurde dieser Liste hinzugefügt.

Ende


	66. Wasserhahn

**Wortanzahl:** 100 Wörter

**Titel: Faucet – Wasserhahn****  
**  
Spezial Agent Timothy McGee hatte viele Talente. Einige, wie etwa seine Computerfähigkeiten, waren gut bekannt bei seinen Mitarbeitern. Seine Fähigkeit köstliche, Preise gewinnende Kuchen zu backen war ein Talent, dass er für sich behielt. Tony würde ihn nonstop nach Kuchen fragen und keiner von ihnen würde irgendeine Arbeit zustande bringen.

Aber Reparaturen im Haushalt, wie etwa ein tropfender Wasserhahn, lagen außerhalb seiner Fähigkeiten. Darum tat er die logischste Sache und tätigte einen Telefonanruf.

„Hey Boss, ich denke nicht, dass du einen guten Klempner kennst, oder?"

Zwanzig Minuten später war Gibbs mit einer Werkzeugkiste in McGees Apartment.

Ende


	67. Guess - Rate

**Wortanzahl:** 141 Wörter

**Titel: ****Guess - Rate**

"Hey Kate, rate mal, was ich dieses Wochenende machen werde." Tony saß auf der Ecke ihres Schreibtisches als er auf sie herunter lächelte.

"Das ist mir egal, DiNozzo. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, was du mit den Flittchen,. die du Freundinnen nennst, tust."

"Tatsächlich hab ich keine Verabredung dieses Wochenende. Darum rate, was ich machen werde."

"Du hast keine Verabredung." Kates Tonfall war dieses Mal nur leicht neckend.

"Schockierend, ich weiß. So... rate was ich dieses Wochenende machen werde."

Kate seufzte. "Tony, du könntest eine beliebige Anzahl von Dingen dieses Wochenende machen. Ich habe an keins von ihnen Interesse. Nun, geh weg. Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen."

"Du bist nicht die Einzige", sagte Gibbs als er Tony eine Kopfnuss gab. "Und DiNozzo, wenn du nicht deinen Papierkram erledigst, wirst du das während des Wochenendes machen."

Ende Kapitel 67


End file.
